justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)
"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory and Freedom Williams (covered by the Sweat Invaders in-game) is featured on Just Dance 3, Just Dance Wii 2, and Just Dance Kids. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with a aqua toupee, dark blue goggles, a aqua sweater with yellow and blue shapes on it, dark blue pants with aqua pocket slits, and yellow shoes with aqua bottoms and laces. Remake In the remake, his appearance has a heavy difference. His cap and his shirt are magenta and he looks slimmer. His sweater has also been transformed into a button-up shirt. The dancer's shirt features 3 colors for the shapes and the pants are more indigo with yellow pocket slits. Gonnamake coach 1@2x.png|Original Gonnamake coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a few shades of dark blue with pink and black squares, split in half by the corners to look like separate triangles. They are seen pumping to the song, and sometimes switching colours. There's also a large red triangle floating around behind the black and pink squares. The floor has blue squares of different shades that light up to the song. Mashup Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) has a Mashup that can only be accessed on an Xbox 360 disc that was pre-ordered from GameStop. It only features coaches from songs in Just Dance 3. Dancers (No repeats) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ' *[[Party Rock Anthem|''Party Rock Anthem]] *[[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]] *[[She's Got Me Dancing|''She's Got Me Dancing]] *''Let's Go To The Mall'' *[[I Don't Feel Like Dancin' |''I Don't Feel Like Dancin ]] *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pump your right arm in the air twice and slowly bring it down. Gold Move 2: Clap your hands once, and quickly. 'Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air. This is the final move of the routine. gonnamake-gm1.png|Gold Move 1 gonnamake-gm2.png|Gold Move 2 gonnamake-gm3.png|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups ''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) appears in the following Mashups: * Good Feeling * Party Rock Anthem Trivia *There's an exclusive mashup to this that can only be accessed if the Xbox 360 version of the game was preordered from GameStop. **It only uses ''Just Dance 3'' coaches. ** Although it can be accessed as such, some players didn't get the mashup from GameStop. *The cover is almost half as long as the actual song. The original is 4:06, and the cover is 3:32. *If you look closely, the dancer's sweater on Just Dance 3 features more straight-lined shapes like Tetris-piece shapes, hexagons, rectangles, and triangles. In the remake, there are larger and less geometric shapes. There's even a white Pacman-like shape near his right shoulder. * For some reasons, "butt", "dope", and "pants" are not censored, despite being words that would easily be removed in other songs. * The Mashup's pictogram count is unknown. *The song's Just Dance Now files show that only Gold Move 1 is updated to the latest games standards. * The Beta version of the coach had a more greenish colour scheme, and his glasses were more visible and detailed, as shown in the game trailer. * The coach always appears in the ''Just Dance 2014'' Mashup background, even though he isn't featured in any of them. * This dance's background can be unlocked as an Xbox 360 or PlayStation theme through Uplay awards. * Sweat all night is misinterpreted as Work me all night. * The pose of the coach in the coach selection menu is different between Wii/PS3 and Xbox 360: on th former ones, the coach is seen doing the pose in the menu icon; in the latter one, he is in the starting pose, just like in the Just Dance Now menu icon. Gallery Everybody.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' Gonnamake.jpg|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' (Remake) GMYSEDNMenu.png|''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' on the Just Dance 3 menu gonnamake_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover pictos-gonnamake.png|Pictograms gonna make beta.png|Beta Version edncoach.png|Coach 12312414.gif Videos File:Gonna_Make_You_Sweat_(Everybody_Dance_Now) File:Just Dance 3 - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 3 Gonna Make You Sweat (Dance Mash-up) File:Just_Dance_Kids_Gonna_Make_You_Sweat_(Everybody_Dance_Now)_by_C+C_Music_Factory_(Cover) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Covered Category:Lyrical Errors Category:Shortened Songs